An Impossible Journey
by Emrys Is Merlin
Summary: On a visit to an island kingdom, Merlin, Arthur and the knights are caught in a storm and most of the crew is killed or lost. When they finally reach land they find themselves not on the island of Aredor but far away. Middle Earth. They must find a way to return home but first they will get caught up in an impossible, magical journey with a familiar hobbit. Bilbo Baggins.
1. Chapter 1

_My dear Frodo,_

_Adventure and epic journey has been in the Baggins family ever since my mother, Belladonna Took married my father, Bungo Baggins. Whether it is because of the Tookish side of us or for some other unknown reason, I have found that my life has been filled with the unexpected happenings that the other residents of the Shire frown upon. I am not just talking about my quest with Thorin and Co. to reclaim the Dwarf kingdom of Erebor._

_Although that was a time I will never forget and - indeed, I do not wish to – I must tell you that it was not the only adventure I have been involved in and it was certainly not the last. The greatest of them all though, must have happened five years after I returned home to Bag End after the Battle of Five Armies._

_My story begins neither in a hobbit hole nor in Erebor nor even in Middle Earth, but rather in a far land called Albion with a warlock and a King._

**HMOEBRBLIITN**

"Why are we going on a ship again?" Merlin asked, hesitating before stepping on to the plank that led up to the great ship.

"Aredor, Merlin. Aredor." Arthur replied, striding confidently on. "Aredor is a great kingdom with a powerful fleet of ships. It would be a smart idea to be allies with them in or even out of war. It would be a serious disadvantage if we were at war and could neither use land nor sea. Plus if I have any dreams of uniting Albion then it would be best to start with gaining allies."

"What about air? Why couldn't we use the air in battle." Merlin asked.

"Can you fly Merlin? No? I thought so. Since no one can fly I seriously doubt any one could get in the air and fight in a battle. Unless you have a friendly dragon and dragons are all dead." Arthur replied, stopping and turning back to face his manservant.

"That's what you know." Merlin mumbled.

"If you get sea sick mate just use the ocean as a bucket." Gwaine whispered to him from behind.

"Yeah, doesn't really help." Merlin replied. "You've never seen me sick. It's awful."

"You know what I'm looking forward to here on this journey." Gwaine exclaimed loudly. "The rum. Sailors always have rum."

"Many apologies my friend, but we've no alcohol on this ship." A smart, formal voice said from aboard the ship. "The Sredgon is a royal ship and she doesn't allow her crewmen to be drunk while managing her."

"Shame. I don't think I've been sober for longer than … two days. Three might make me go crazy." Gwaine grinned.

"We'll just throw you overboard then." Percival laughed, pushing Gwaine playfully and making him almost fall off the long plank into the water. The rest of the knights just began laughing, Merlin grinned and even Arthur rolled his eyes while cracking a small smile.

As Merlin finally reached the deck, a rather busy sight greeted him. Crewmembers ran around everywhere, pulling ropes, setting sails and scrubbing wooden items. Merlin raised an eyebrow and just followed Arthur as he stepped forward to meet the captain. He had no idea what was going on anywhere and much rather fancied just focusing upon Arthur and his conversation with the ship's captain.

Captain Seighan Rogdorn was a short, buff man with a thick salt-and-pepper beard and long, thick hair of the same colour. His skin was well tanned and worn from years of travelling the seas, a strong smell of sea salt surrounding him. His arms and legs were strong and muscled, hands calloused and powerful that reached forward to grip Arthur's hand in friendly welcome. His face was rough with bright blue eyes that looked full of experience and knowledge. However, contrary to usual sailors, he wore sensible but expensive clothing and his posture was impressive. Obviously used to having important passengers. His voice was honey-like and formal; his use of words advanced and smart. Merlin reasoned quite easily that this was a man who knew what he was doing and was used to ordering around a tough group of seamen but was also used to royalty.

"King Arthur of Camelot. It's a pleasure and honor to meet you." Rogdorn said, bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you Captain Rogdorn. I am pleased that you are able to carry my knights and myself across the great sea. It will make our journey so much easier." Arthur said gratefully.

"Anytime sire. Anytime." Rogdorn replied.

"This is my manservant, Merlin." Arthur introduced, using his hand to motion back to where Merlin stood.

"Sire." Merlin said respectfully and bowed.

"None of that young man. I don't go by sire. Rather Captain or Captain Rogdorn." Rogdorn smiled.

"Of course Captain." Merlin replied.

Arthur turned as his knights boarded the ship and he waved them over. "Captain, these are my knights. Sirs Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan."

"Pleasure to meet you, sirs." Rogdorn said and then motioned himself to some people behind him. "May I introduce my first mate and best friend, Lucifer and my daughter, Alyss."

Merlin watched as Lucifer first stepped forward and shook Arthur's hand gracefully. He was a man in his early forties, tall and muscular with light blonde hair. He was less tanned then Rogdorn but had the same look of knowledge and experience evident in his eyes. Lucifer was a more graceful man though and had the walk of one accustomed to both sea and land.

Alyss then stepped forward next to her father and curtsied to Arthur. She was a young woman around their age with brown-black, waist length hair and storm grey eyes like her father. She did however have a slim, muscular figure, which Merlin guessed she might have gotten from her mother. She had tanned skin that didn't seem as hard worn as her father's but Merlin reasoned she hadn't been on the seas as long as him. Alyss was dressed similar to a boy, probably easier when she was traveling on a ship.

"My lord." Alyss said, her voice much like her father's, warm and welcoming.

"Pleasure to meet you, Alyss." Arthur replied and then he turned back to the captain. "How long will it be until we set sail? I am eager to reach Aredor."

"In half an hour sire. The crew still has to prepare for the journey and load some of the food and fresh water into the storage cargo. In the meantime I will have Alyss lead you to your cabins."

"Thank you." Arthur said. "Do you mind if my manservant collects our baggage from the horses first?"

"Of course. Alyss wait here until Merlin returns. Then you will show Arthur to the royal guest chamber and then show the knights and his manservant to the large guest cabin." Captain Rogdorn said before heading off with Lucifer.

Merlin raised an eyebrow in Arthur's direction, a silent question for whether or not he was going to do this alone. Arthur just smiled mischievously and shooed him away with his hand. Merlin sighed and trudged back down the plank towards the horses.

**HMOEBRBLIITN**

It was almost time to leave shore by the time Merlin managed to get all of the baggage on the boat's deck. Arthur seemed to be in deep conversation with the first mate about their route, Gwaine was unsuccessfully trying to flirt with Alyss and the other knights were chatting amongst themselves. As Merlin dropped the last of the luggage down, Arthur turned and headed over to him.

"Merlin, finally. Took your time did you?" Arthur asked.

"I was lugging it by myself. All of it. So that's yours, four knights and mine. I'd like to see you try and do it in less time." Merlin exclaimed, massaging his own shoulders.

"You see Merlin, I would achieve that challenge because I am much more stronger and faster than you. That's why I'm King and you're my servant." Arthur teased.

Merlin rolled his eyes and responded, "But I have the brains because if you did you'd be a lot more observant and discover things that I always do."

"What's that supposed to mean, Merlin?" Arthur asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Become more observant and you'll realize what I mean." Merlin smiled and picked up some of the bags again.

"If you'd follow me please." Alyss said, quickly moving away from Gwaine who just laughed good-heartedly.

This time thankfully the knights helped and grabbed the rest of the bags. Merlin grinned and followed after Arthur and Alyss. She led them first to the knights and Merlin's cabin where they were able to set the baggage down. It was a nice cabin too with plenty of comfy beds and space. The knights stayed there and claimed their spots, saying much to Merlin's displeasure that the servant got to choose last. Merlin and Arthur then followed Alyss to Arthur's room where she left them to themselves, or rather for Arthur to load his chores on Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin stood on the deck of the Sredgon, silently watching the rolling black waves of the sea and the equally stormy night sky, He was alone at the railing as Arthur and the knights were dining with the Captain, his daughter and the first mate. He himself had lost his appetite after Arthur had forced him to clean his armor, which had been recently dropped in horse droppings. A very unpleasant experience to say the least.

Spending time on a ship was actually a pleasant experience. The salty scent of the sea was different from the herbs of the physician's quarters, the mud from Arthur's armor and the general mix of smells from the every day palace life. It was quite simple here and surprisingly, he felt more free and closer to magic.

A harsh clap of thunder broke Merlin from his thoughts and he frowned, turning his view from the sea to the sky. It had been close, the sound following the lightening less that a minute later. It was too dark for him to be able to see how dangerous the storm was.

"A storm is coming." A voice said behind him and Merlin whirled to find Lucifer standing there.

"Is it going to be dangerous?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"I think it will be." Lucifer said. "I haven't seen a storm like this in years. It'll be a rough one tonight. You'd better go and warn your King and knights. Tell them to prepare themselves. It will hit us before half an hour."

Merlin nodded and moved away from the railing, his imagination soaring with images of the ship being thrown over the waves, people and items going everywhere. Suddenly the sea didn't seem so appealing.

**HMOEBRBLIITN**

Lucifer's words rang true as the full force of the raging storm was on them in fifteen minutes. The wind howled like an angry wolf, but it was itself barely heard above the fierce crashing of the waves and the harsh creaking of the ship. The Sredgon was busy with action as all those who were able to, kept the ship afloat and prepared. Even Arthur, who had never had much contact with ships before or had commanded one himself, was doing what he could. Using his strength to pull ropes, fasten loose objects and help with whatever.

Merlin had been ordered to stay inside the knight's cabin by Arthur, the knights joking that one step outside in this storm and he would be blown overboard. They were worried about him and he didn't want them to so he obeyed their orders, at least until they were busy and he could sneak out and work his magic. Quite literally.

He hadn't been outside for more than a minute before he was drenched and soaking wet. He did find however, that there was one advantage to this rain and noise. No one would possibly be able to hear him speak in the language of the Old Religion and the rain would help cover his glowing gold eyes.

Merlin found though that despite this advantage it was incredibly hard to look after everyone onboard the ship. His magic had to be subtle and discreet otherwise someone would recognize that another force was at play. There were going to be quite a few cuts, bruises and maybe a few broken bones after the storm was finished.

Waves crashed against the side of the ship with the force of four battling rams, causing it to tilt in the direction of the other side dangerously. Merlin unfortunately lost his balance and slid with the ship, scrabbling to get a good hold but it was extremely difficult with the wet floor. He smashed into someone's legs that thankfully didn't fall with him but when Merlin was helped up, he wished he'd kept sliding.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled to be heard over the storm. "What do you think you're doing? I thought I told you to stay inside!"

Merlin was forced to pause before answering as another wave splashed against the ship, hitting them both.

"I came out to help. I couldn't just sit there and wait." Merlin spluttered.

"No, I can't have my manservant thrown overboard because he disobeyed my orders. You might die and I need a half-decent servant." Arthur shouted, gripping a beam as the ship tilted again.

Merlin was about to answer before he noticed something that made his eyes widen in fear. Arthur frowned and followed his gaze to see a giant wave speeding towards them. If this one hit the boat then it was going go deep into the water, and not come back up.

"Merlin! Hold on!" Arthur yelled at the top of his voice.

Merlin half-ran, half-slid over to a beam and wrapped his arms around it. He looked back at Arthur and saw that he was screaming at others to get a hold, pointing to the wave that was about to hit them.

If they were going to survive this, any of them, they would need help. Instantly. Merlin wracked his memory for a powerful protection spell. Finally he grasped one, half-remembered and choked it out. Almost instantly a blue shield appeared around the ship but there were holes in it and it was relatively weak. Merlin was soaked, half-drowned and freezing cold and that affected his magic. There was nothing else he could do but wait for impact.

The gigantic wave hit the shield and the sheer force of it threw Merlin and he lost his grip on the beam only to be caught by Gwaine who was behind him. Water leaked through the holes but it did its job … for a few minutes.

Merlin's magic was pushed to its might, trying to keep most of the crushing wave at bay, before suddenly his magic gave, the shield disappeared and the remainder of the wave broke over the ship.

There was nothing else Merlin could do as a large wave hit him and he was thrown against something. Hard. He could feel his head cracked and reluctantly slipped into a deep, watery unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Screaming … … …

Darkness … …

Water …

Storm.

Merlin's eyes flashed open, expecting to find himself in the middle of the storm, the ship rocking wildly and rain pelting down on him. However, he was only greeted by sunshine and a clear, blue sky. Trying to sit up to gain a better view of his surroundings, he felt nauseous and was forced to lie back. Instantly he became aware of a painful throbbing in the back of his head. A result he guessed from when he had been knocked out during the storm.

Reaching out tentatively to feel the cut, he was relieved to find only dried, old blood and nothing new. He would have to get someone to check it later but at the moment he probably meant that he didn't have a serious head injury.

This time instead of trying to sit up, he gently moved his head to the side. He was on the deck on the ship, against the port side, surrounded by wreckage. Most importantly though, the ship's mast had been split in two and splinters were lying everywhere.

Taking a deep breath, Merlin held his head and gently pushed himself upwards into a sitting position. It didn't hurt so much this time because he was aware of his injury but it still took a moment for the world to right itself again. Once it was, he muttered a quick spell under his breath to take away the pain and then looked up in surprise as his name was called out.

"Merlin! You're awake." Gwaine called out, limping over to him. "We thought we'd lost you."

"Gwaine." Merlin exclaimed happily, taking the outstretched hand, which helped him to stand up. Thanks to his spell he only swayed slightly. "What happened to you?"

"I became trapped underneath one of the smaller masts which broke off during the storm. Luckily, Percival was able to lug it off before I passed into unconsciousness."

"Where's Arthur? What happened to everyone?" Merlin asked worriedly, not having seen his King yet.

"Calm down mate. He's inside. We're all inside." Gwaine comforted him.

"Wait, if everyone else is awake or inside, why didn't you take me in as well?" Merlin demanded. He wasn't actually angry – maybe a little – but he did wonder why they didn't tend to him and make him more comfortable.

"Well, we didn't know how serious your head injury was. If moving you meant that we could possibly injure you even more, we decided not to risk it." He replied sincerely.

Merlin smiled, accepting the clap on the back that Gwaine gave him. He was led inside to the captain's cabin where he found a group of eighteen, standing, sitting and talking. Merlin immediately spotted Arthur standing in the middle with Percival, Alyss and Lucifer. Arthur looked up at their arrival and waved them over, nodding his head in greeting to Merlin.

"It's good to see that you're glad I'm alive." Merlin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"When it's more serious and I care about whether you live or die, I'll tell you." Arthur grinned, slapping him on the back and Merlin swayed, still unsteady on his feet. The spell had taken the pain away but not the effects.

"Merlin, how are you feeling?" Alyss asked from next to him, checking the cut on the back of his head.

"Alright. Could you check it later? I hear you're something like a physician." Merlin acknowledged.

"I like to think of myself as a healer." Alyss replied, smiling. "Of course I will."

"Enough of Merlin, let's get back to the topic on hand. Who do we have left?" Arthur said in his business tone.

"Have left? Did we really lose that many people?" Merlin asked, worried. He'd thought he'd done well with his magic and then at least his shield would protect most. But … left? Had he failed that badly?

"I don't know, Merlin." Arthur continued. "That's what we have to check."

"Prat." Merlin muttered at Arthur's tone, loud enough for the King to hear.

Lucifer crossed over to the table near by and pulled out a piece of paper and took a quill and ink. "We can write the names of those missing on here." He said.

"Good idea." Arthur replied, taking the quill and settling down on the bed, balancing the paper on his knee. "Now …"

"Captain Rogdorn." Alyss said, softly. "Missing. Last seen on the Captain's deck."

Arthur paused before writing down his name, taking a moment to look up at Alyss. Her face held nothing but determination and will and it seemed as though she was holding strong although her father had just disappeared.

"Who is captain of the ship then in his absence?" Merlin asked.

"First mate, Lucifer." Alyss replied. "You will take up this responsibility?"

"I would be honored. The Sredgon will be in good care under my watch." Lucifer replied.

"Good. Now, about ten of the original crew is still here. Who else is missing?" Alyss continued.

"Sirs Leon and Elyan, no one knows what happened to them. Percival and Gwaine are the only knights that remain from our original company." Arthur informed them.

"There's no need to worry though. It's almost like Leon's immortal. He'll be perfectly fine." Gwaine said, grinning.

"What about Elyan?" Merlin asked. "How would Gwen be if he didn't return?"

"That's a question we'll have to ask later. Currently, we don't know our location. The storm seemed to have pushed us far off course. The ship's navigator hasn't been able to identify any landmarks either. It seems that we are currently stranded." Arthur informed them.

"What are we going to do now? How do we get to land?" Merlin asked, frowning.

"We don't know _Mer_lin. That's what we're trying to figure out." Arthur told him, whacking him on the back of his head.

Merlin just rolled his eyes and continued, "What I meant is, what's the plan? Surely you must have one."

"At the moment, Lucifer, Jharan and I will just be sailing in the general direction of east. We'll try and see if we can spot anything on our travels." Alyss responded. "We don't have much other choice."

"Good plan." Arthur replied, "Is there anything you need from myself and my men?"

"Not at the moment sire." Lucifer told him.

"Well then, in the meantime, my manservant is the ward to the Court Physician of Camelot and is highly skilled. I'll make sure that he tends to any who have been injured during the storm. I assume there are some medical supplies on board?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, but we are limited. The trip to Aredon is usually short and uneventful. I regret to say that we left behind some of those supplies in order to load more quality food and blankets. My deepest apologies." Lucifer said, bowing low.

"With every trip, I've brought Gaius' medical bag just in case. I have herbs, bandages and potions. I suspect that will provide well enough for us for now." Merlin supplied.

Arthur nodded in approval. "Thank you Merlin. Can we have someone get the supplies?"

Alyss smiled and walked away over to an uninjured crewmember to send him away.

"I'll get started now. Fortunately, I placed the bag in here last night for better protection." Merlin told them.

He suspected it was going to be a long couple of days to come, filled with pain, hunger and loss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Big, big, big, big, big thanks to those who have reviewed! I appreciate it. **

**But, the real reason for my A/N is not to be grateful. Nor is it for bad news. I just wanted to warn people in advance if my portrayals of the Hobbit characters are off. Merlin is my native language, not the Middle Earth language(s). Please forgive – even forget – and just enjoy the story! (I've only read the Hobbit twice and seen the first Hobbit movie four times. Nah, I don't like it. *Sarcasm*) Oh and if you haven't finished reading the book, spoilers!**

**Thanks! XD**

* * *

_This, my dear Frodo, is where I come in. It is around now that I first hear but not meet King Arthur and his company but from here, my journey and my role begin in the epic quest that will come. This time though, it does not start in a hobbit hole, but rather in Rivendell with some long time friends._

* * *

The moonlight feast was in full motion, the stars shining down among them brighter by the lights of the small candles and torches that adorned the pillars and tables everywhere. Soft, elvish music filled the dining area, swimming and dancing gaily through the air. Bilbo Baggins sat at the High table with Lord Elrond and Gandalf, chatting happily with his friends, his voice adding to the bubbling noises that surrounded them.

Platters and bowls of vegetables, fruit and greenery were spread across the tables and beautiful silverware available next to plates and cups of the richest glass and earth. Bilbo gazed down lovingly at it all while talking, appreciating the feast that had been arranged in his honour – he had never been one to pass off food. It had been around four years since he had last passed through here with the dwarfs; he still had strong contacts with the people he had met. Especially in Dale, Mirkwood and of course, Erebor.

"Are you enjoying the feast, Mr. Baggins?" Elrond asked, looking down at him from his height.

"Oh yes indeed, great Lord. I am forever at your service." Bilbo replied politely.

Gandalf chuckled, pulling out his smoke pipe from somewhere amidst his grey robes. "I can remember only too well how much you talked of your Shire while Thorin and Co. were walking to Erebor. Nearly drove them all to a mad hunger."

Bilbo blushed and looked down, however he was saved when Elrond intervened. "Yes Gandalf, but look at where you all are now. Smaug is dead, Erebor has been recaptured and the gold has been split between you all."

"I will not forget anytime soon. Your bravery Bilbo was even more so great than I first saw when I met you all those years ago. It seems I picked the right burglar after all." Gandalf replied, forming a brilliant smoke ring that sailed into the sky.

"Many appreciations Gandalf, my dear friend. I would not have done so well though without help from the dwarfs and 'Sting'." Bilbo replied modestly.

"Sting? Ah yes, your sword. It has achieved quite a great name for itself. I believe it may be rising into the ranks of Orcrist and Glamdring. Among the great spiders of Mirkwood at least." Elrond replied positively.

"Thank you." Bilbo said, smiling happily.

"So Mr. Baggins, I do not think I have asked yet. Where are you and Gandalf travelling to?" Elrond asked, leaning forward slightly.

"It is by pure chance that Mr. Baggins and I crossed paths at all. I am going to attend some pressing matters in the south and I believe Bilbo is making quite a long trip to visit some old friends in Erebor. He has sent word ahead of his arrival and already I hear rumours of some great festival that is being constructed. I have no doubt it has to do with you, Bilbo." Gandalf explained.

"Indeed. They are still very much in debt to you after your great help. I expect this will not be forgotten for a long time. The tale of thirteen dwarfs and a burglar hobbit who reclaimed the lost kingdom of Erebor from a terrible fire-drake." Elrond said.

"May the souls of Kili, Fili and Thorin Oakenshield rest peacefully and everlasting. Let their beards never soil or fade, nor their bravery and honour perish." Bilbo said, bowing his head in respect.

"Of course, of course." Gandalf replied, sending a rather epic ring into the sky to honour them.

There was a moment of silence when Gandalf's head suddenly snapped up, and he turned suddenly towards the east where the sun was going to rise. He looked surprised and worried, eyes wide and his great eyebriws creased heavily. Bilbo looked in alarm at his wizard friend, worried about what had happened while Elrond stood up and actually walked in the direction where Gandalf was staring.

"Gandalf? Gandalf? What's wrong? Is something going on?" Bilbo asked hurriedly, hand darting to Sting at his side.

For a moment, the wizard didn't reply but after silence, he stood up and walked away from the party towards where Elrond was standing, a confused expression gracing his fair face. Bilbo hurriedly scuttled off his chair and ran after him, joining the conversation just as Elrond finished asking what was wrong.

"Just a moment. One moment of time but it was incredibly clear and powerful. A magic. I could feel it's power appear suddenly somewhere in Middle Earth. Out of nowhere. A magic that is indescribable. So powerful, I could sense it even from our distance." Gandalf explained.

"What is it, Gandalf?" Elrond asked calmly, but there was a sense of urgency in his tone. "What is the source of this magic?"

"I … I can't tell. I'm not sure." Gandalf said, unsurely. That was probably the scariest part for the little Hobbit. The wizard, who had saved him from so many things and played a pivotal role in the Battle of Five Armies, was now nervous about something.

"What are we to do about it?" Bilbo asked, his small voice breaking into the conversation.

Gandalf looked down at the Hobbit before him, leaning against his magic staff. "I believe, Mr. Baggins, that I may have to prolong my business in the South. And, if you have the time, I would like you to accompany me on this journey. A little bravery and stealth may be required."

Bilbo grinned, remembering the rewards he had reaped from his previous adventure, and he wasn't just talking about the money. "Lord Elrond, would you excuse me if I departed from your most hospitable Homely Home early?"

"I shall find no trouble in it." Elrond replied.

"Well then Mr. Baggins, it seems another epic adventure shall begin at dawn break tomorrow." Gandalf declared, looking once again from the Tookish Hobbit to the far off East where the strange surge of powerful magic had come from.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to ****_Kermit's Rainbow Connection_****, who has reviewed every chapter. Even though there aren't that many. But thanks for sticking with this story and thanks anyone else who has been with this story since the beginning. I really appreciate. So this chapter is dedicated to all of those people!**

**Oh and sorry about short chapters, but please begin to expect that chapters will be around the 1000 word mark. Great!**

* * *

Bandage. Cream. Ointment. Cut. Brace. Broken. Bandage. Cream. Ointment. Cut. Brace. Broken. Bandage. Cream. Ointment …

Those words repeated over and over again in Merlin's head as he methodically worked his way through everyone on the _Sredgon_. The most devastating injuries were tended to first, proper bandages applied across gushing wounds, splints tied to broken limbs and dislocations were snapped back in place. He tried his best to make the pain as bearable as possible, transforming a small cabin into his temporary Physician's quarters. Until they reached land and found help, the supplies and knowledge that Merlin carried with him would have to be enough to keep more of them from dying. He just hoped it was enough.

"Next!" Merlin called out as he finished tying a white bandage around a crewmembers arm, sending him off hurriedly. There were still a lot of people to get through. It turned out that his shield hadn't worked as well as he thought it had and Merlin couldn't get the thought out of his mind.

If only he'd done more. If only he'd gotten out onto the deck sooner. If only he had remembered the full spell. If only he had stopped the storm before it had begun. If only, if only, if only.

He felt as though his guilt was eating him alive. Elyan and Leon were missing and so were the Captain and half the crew. Why hadn't he been able to do anything? He'd let them all down. Of all the great things he may have done to protect Camelot in the past, he wasn't able to continue when they left home. What did that say about him? Were his powers in sorcery not so great after all? Ten years since he had first arrived in Camelot but not for the first time, he was wondering whether or not Kilgarrah had chosen the right warlock.

In front of him, someone cleared his or her voice rather loudly, dragging Merlin's attention back to reality. He looked up and saw Percival standing before him, cradling his arm that was more or less drenched with blood and leaning against something to support his swollen ankle.

"Percival! Sit down, sit down. I'm sorry for not paying attention. My mind was … elsewhere." Merlin apologized, motioning for the giant bear to take a seat beside him as he reached for the proper supplies out of the medical bag.

"Why didn't you come to me earlier? This looks serious." Merlin scolded, gently beginning to clean up some of the blood.

"You were busy and I needed to get the other's through first. One of the Knight's codes." Percival replied, smiling even against the pain.

"How did this happen?" Merlin asked, frowning.

"Don't worry about that for the moment. What's wrong with you, Merlin?" He asked, cocking his head slightly.

Already this was the longest conversation he'd had with the Knight and he sensed that it wasn't going to be over soon. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"You're lying." Came the short reply.

Merlin's shoulder's slumped, deciding that trying to pass it off wasn't going to work. He stopped in his work for a moment and looked hesitantly at Percival's face before continuing.

"I-I feel … guilty." Merlin finally admitted.

"Guilty? Why?" Percival asked.

"I should have done more. I should have been out there sooner so I could have helped more. I should have been more powerful." Merlin told him, adding the last sentence on more to himself.

A rather loud laugh erupted for the large Knight, shaking even the chair he was sitting on, forcing the servant's curious attention onto the man next to him. "What?"

"Merlin, you cannot blame yourself for what has happened. None of those men out there believe that this, any of this is your fault. Do not blame yourself. What could you have done anyway? It is not as though you can control the weather." Percival laughed, clapping the much smaller man on his back.

"That's just it though –" Merlin started to say before he was thrown off his feet and onto the ground as the ship began to shake and sway violently. Grabbing onto the bed that was secured safely to the floor, the two men held on tightly against the drastic moving before it all suddenly stopped.

Eyes wide and confused, Merlin met eyes with Percival before launching to his feet and dashing out of the room as a loud shout could be heard from above on deck. "What the _hell_!"

Coming out into the night, Merlin had to blink for a moment against the darkness but instantly he could tell that something wasn't right. He could smell trees, animals and plant life when they should be in the middle of an ocean. When he could finally see again, the sight around him shocked him and he stared in wonder and disbelief at the sight around them. The ship, instead of traveling across bouncing blue waves, was stranded in the middle of a grassy field, no ocean, and river or water body in sight. The stars shone happily down from a dark sky but in the distance, the first early rays of sunlight began to greet them.

Butterflies swirled throughout the air, swimming gracefully on the gentle wind, lit up by the lamps of the boat. The ground around them was full of grass and flowers, which the boat seemed half sunk into, the lower portion of the hull missing below ground. A number of large mountains could be seen to their left and to their right, a day's ride away was a dark expanse of trees, spreading away from the eye.

"Where in Albion are we?" Arthur cried, storming over to the side of the ship, looking ready to jump over the side.

"My lord, I fear we are not in Albion at all." Lucifer informed him, still staring in wonder at their surroundings.

"Where are we then? First we're in the middle of an ocean and then we're in the middle of a meadow!" Arthur asked.

"I believe we are in Middle Earth, sire." Lucifer replied.

"What's Middle Earth?" Merlin asked, stepping forward.

"A place where we should not be." Lucifer told them.

"How did we get here?" Arthur demanded.

"I fear by magic. What this means for us, I do not know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. Incredibly short chapter. I'm sorry but I thought this was better than nothing. I also wanted to move onto Merlin again but I needed to get some understanding between the hobbit and the wizard. Enjoy and as always, please review! XD**

* * *

Bilbo felt that he had never waved goodbye so much before in his entire life. By the time he and Gandalf had created some distance between themselves and Rivendell, his arm was exhausted and his face physically hurting from all the thanks and smiles he had given to the friendly elves who had given him such a beautiful feast. Gandalf chuckled as he watched the little hobbit gently massage his cheeks while trying to catch up with the much larger wizard's strides.

"Bilbo, may I ask, why have you agreed to come with me this time? You are a changed hobbit but just … amuse me." Gandalf asked from his great height.

Bilbo pondered his question for a moment before looking up and answering with confidence. "I suppose that it's because … I've missed this. The adventure, the friendships, the experience and even sometimes the rough nights spent watching the stars. Without everything from before, I wouldn't have any of this. I helped the dwarves reclaim their kingdom abd made some life long discoveries and connections. I'm not sure if I'd said it before but thank you, Gandalf." Bilbo smiled gratefully.

Gandalf placed a weathered hand on his friend's shoulder and nodded happily. "It is only by sheer force of will, bravery and good luck at all that one could've done what you did. You, Mister Baggins, seem to possess a good deal more than that."

They walked in silence for a little while before Bilbo spoke up again, this time on an entirely different topic. "Are we going to walk all the way?" He asked, rather nervously.

"No, no, no. Elrond kindly organized for some horses and a pony to meet us just a little way ahead. You understand how difficult it would be for any large animal to walk into Rivendell." Gandalf said.

"Oh, yes of course." Bilbo agreed. He only hoped that in this adventure, the horses were going to be kept in use for a long period of time.

* * *

The sun began to rise on the horizon, turning the clouds a light grey, soft red or yellow by the time Bilbo figured to ask another important question. "Where are we going?"

"In the general direction of east. That is where the surge of magic came from. I am hoping that more surges will be sent our way again, but not too many." Gandalf answered wisely.

"Why not too many?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"Because, Mister Baggins, I won't have been the only one to have have felt such power. Others will be journeying there too. I just hope that we are not too far away." He replied.

"Do you know what it might be?"

"I have no idea but in anyway possible, it could be turned into a terrible weapon. However, I do not believe such powers could belong to any one man so there is no chance of easy access. It is hopefully hidden and protected well." Gandalf supplied.

They fell back into a silence but Gandalf was secretly hoping that his last statement was not true. If the owner of the magic really was human, then he was worried for both Middle Earth and the wielder. Dark times were coming.


	7. Chapter 7

The world was covered in a heavy grey fog, masking everything including the small hunting group that were stalking across unknown lands. Silent and deadly, they carefully stalked the surroundings of a rather large boat that stood upright in the middle of a giant plain. They surveyed their location, guided only by the thin light of the sun that managed to shine through. Weapons ready in the hands and capes blowing out gently behind them, surprise would be their ultimate –

A loud crash resounded from the shadowed group when a single man tripped over a hidden root, landing heavily on the ground, all of his weapons and equipment rattling around him.

"_Mer_lin!" The leader of the group growled in annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry. I tripped over something." Merlin apologized, trying to see through the fog at what made him fall.

Arthur glared at his manservant, ignoring his fellow knights who began sniggering. "Really _Mer_lin. I think that was obvious."

"Prat." Merlin muttered but it was purposefully loud enough that his King could hear.

"I heard that." Arthur replied and Gwaine burst out laughing, clapping Merlin on the back.

"Thank you Gwaine. If anything dangerous if around, it'll know exactly where we are." Arthur congratulated him sarcastically.

"I think Merlin was the one who did that." Gwaine grinned and Merlin rolled his eyes. He bent down to pick up the equipment he had dropped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Stopping, he looked up curiously to see Arthur standing near him with a finger on his lips.

"What's going –" Merlin began, standing up, now on alert, when he stopped again. This time though, it wasn't because of any human.

A low angry growl echoed from behind Merlin and he turned slowly, heart beating out of his chest. A wolf, bigger than he had ever seen before, stood a short distance away, bowed low and teeth bared. It's eyes were narrowed and angry, drool slowly dripping from its sharp and dangerous mouth. This was no ordinary enemy.

In a moment faster than Merlin could blink, several pairs of hands grabbed his shirt and threw him backwards towards safety and the wolf lunged. Snarling and ripping through the air, the wolf loped over to the knights and the King who raised their swords quickly in defence. Merlin scrambled to his feet as the wolf slashed at the knights, razor sharp claws appearing as it reared on its hind legs. It was a short and vicious battle.

"Great work _Mer_lin. Thanks for bringing that beast to us." Arthur said, wiping his sword on the grass to try and clear it of the monster's blood.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Merlin defended himself.

"No of course not. You're just a clumsy fool all of the time." Arthur retorted back.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a chorus of howls rang through the fog, voiced by a lot more than just one wolf. Merlin's eyes widened as he grabbed a sword in one hand and kept the other hand free so that he would be able to subtly use his magic.

"What was that?" Merlin asked to no one in particular.

"I'm guessing something not entirely too friendly." Arthur replied. "Run! Back to the ship!"

Arthur and the knights began to run, forgetting the weapons equipment behind. Merlin lagged for a moment, although he was fully aware of the dangerous threat was currently approaching. A few mumbled words and a flash of golden eyes later left Merlin running after his friends, quickly leaving an area that was magically turning the air deadly poisonous. He figured that would slow them down a little.

* * *

Bilbo grinned in undisguised happiness and relief when he and Gandalf finally passed through the Misty Mountains. The stable ground and fresh air were a welcome change from the dark, rocky paths in the mountain that still smelled heavily of goblin. Gandalf was also in a lighter mood, extinguishing the light on his staff and even pulling his pipe out for a few smoke rings.

It had taken less time than before, with them making it so that instead of it taking days, they made it in during the night and most of the morning. The sun was shining brightly above them, nearing almost midday yet below them in the valleys lay a thick fog so that Bilbo was given no chance to even guess at what was happening down there. He doubted that even the Lord of the Eagles would even have much luck on a day like this.

Bilbo figured they had probably gone through so quickly due to the facts that they were a small party, rode on horses and met no challenges or dangers. It also probably had something to do with the fact that he had a wizard in his company.

"Gandalf? Where do we go now?" Bilbo asked his friend.

"I suppose that we head down into the valleys. It will –" Gandalf began, however the roar of a warg ripped through the silence of the day, reaching the pair even at their altitude.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo said, shifting unconsciously closer to the much more powerful man.

"The warg is no where near us. You need not fear Bilbo. However, I fear that this attack has something to do with our magical object. Time is running out. We must get down there as soon as we can." Gandalf replied, galloping forward on his tall horse.

Bilbo swallowed thickly, his hand moving towards Sting at his side before he nudged his pony in the side and followed after, their pack pony keeping up as best as it could.

"What are we going to do, Gandalf?" Bilbo asked.

"We keep whatever it is safe. At least for long enough to see if it is a weapon that could be used for good. " Gandalf informed him.

"Do you think there are going to be more wargs around? They are always in league with the orcs. I do not wish to fight such a terrible enemy with such little help." Bilbo told him, confessing his fears.

"I hope not, Bilbo." Gandalf replied.

They galloped forward in silence, racing down the side of the mountains towards the area where the noise had come from. Bilbo's heart beat rapidly in his chest but almost skipped a beat when more sounds rose up. Shouts of human's crying in pain, the warg roaring and the slash of swords reached their ears. In alarm, Bilbo looked up at Gandalf for some kind of information or comfort from the wise man but none came. The wizard was too busy focusing on riding and listening to find out what was going on.

Just as the wizard and the hobbit reached the edges of a great plain, the warg from before roared out in pain and then suddenly all of the sounds were silent. Someone else had also found the source of the powerful magic that Gandalf had felt. Were they good? Or evil? Maybe they were dwarves or men? Or even Beorn?

"Bilbo, you were right. There are more wargs. I think I was wrong. The source of this magic belongs to a human sorcerer. We must get there and protect them. Be brave Bilbo. May Sting be guided by your side." Gandalf told him as a strong chorus of howls filled the morning air.

"May your magic be strong and everlasting." Bilbo replied, drawing out his little elf sword. He hadn't counted on a battle so soon but it was impossible to plan an adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

**BIG chapter today. At least I think so. There's more to the Lucifer mystery and someone finds out a rather large secret. Plus the fabled meeting! Sound interesting? Well read on and please review to tell me what you think.**

* * *

The ship was bustling with activity by the time Merlin reached it, desperately climbing up the rope ladder on the side. The howls in the distance were steadily growing louder and shouts of alarm were being raised. Soon they were going to be attacked by more of those demon wolves and even with the layers of protection that Merlin had created, they were going to have a battle on their hands. Subtlety pays a price after all.

"Merlin! What happened to you?" Arthur demanded, helping his friend up and over.

"I … uh, tripped again." Merlin lied. "Luck isn't on my side today."

"It's not luck, Merlin." Arthur replied and Merlin rolled his eyes. "Now get below deck with Alyss and the injured. You're not dying today. Half-decent servants are hard to come by."

"No Arthur. Let me stay up here. I'll help you fight." Merlin replied, grabbing a sword.

"Merlin, don't argue. Get below deck." Arthur commanded.

"Think about this. Plus, after all, you said that I was the one who drew them here." Merlin fought.

"Sire, if you'll forgive my interruption, but I agree with Merlin. Wargs are a terrible enemy and his help could be useful." Lucifer said, walking up to them.

"What are wargs?" Arthur asked suspiciously, instantly catching on the man's slip. "Lucifer, what do you know? Have you been here before? You know where we are when we don't have a map. You know what those animals before and I've never seen them in my life. What aren't you telling me?"

Lucifer was saved from answering though when the first round of pained cries rang out. Many of the crewmembers frowned but Merlin smiled, knowing that the wolves had reached the poisonous air. He was glad they had come from that direction as all of his enchantments were on that side.

"Here they come!" Gwaine yelled unnecessarily, shifting his sword between his hands. Arthur shook his head, keeping an eye out on the fog around them.

Obviously the wargs were fast because only moments later, the first warg appeared out of the mist and attacked. Out of good fortune, the sides of the ship were tall and the wargs couldn't jump straight on. Unfortunately though, that didn't stop them from trying.

Leaping and scratching, around thirty wargs all eventually ran out of the fog, causing the ship to begin to creak and groan. The men rushed to the side of the boat, stabbing and slicing at the large wolves, some hitting but most missing.

Merlin smiled as he got a good look at the wargs, noticing that their now ripped skin was covered in bulbs, rashes and burns. It was affecting them too as with one swipe, many wargs fell dead to the ground. At last, Merlin's magic was working and protecting them. It had clearly been close to useless during the storm over the seas. At least this would even up the odds a little.

"They're everywhere!" A sailor screamed, fighting off a warg that had managed to get a paw over the railing.

"Stay strong. Fight back!" Arthur yelled encouragingly.

The only response was a blood-curdling scream as the very same sailor was pulled overboard. Merlin grimaced, turning away from the gruesome sight. However, he kept his focus knowing that losing it now would be disastrous.

It appeared that the wargs had learned however as one of them took a flying leap at the boat, bounding off a fallen log to give it more height. It launched towards Merlin, snarling, teeth stained with the blood of past victims as it roared towards them. With no other choice and with little time to think, Merlin thrust forward his hand, casting a powerful wave of magic back at the beast. It whined in surprise and pain before slamming into the ground far below, dead.

As his eyes slowly faded back to blue, Merlin quickly looked around to make sure that no one had noticed him using magic. It looked okay – Percival!

The big knight was watching him with wide, shocked eyes that held no small amount of fear. Sword hanging immobile at his side, Merlin met his gaze, the other man staring at what he had seen.

Percival had seen. He had seen him use magic.

Heart beating wildly in his chest, everything seemed to slow down drastically, turning the battle around him into a slow pause. His breath was loud in his ears as he watched nervously to see how Percival would react. His biggest secret had been revealed. How had he been so careless? Was this the end? Was Arthur finally going to find out?

Percival turned away silently, back to the fighting leaving Merlin shocked and motionless as the battle returned to normal speed. Was he …? What was happening? Merlin swallowed heavily, eyes wide and staring. He couldn't believe what was happening. This was not the way he had wanted someone to find out.

Merlin lost his train of thought however when the ship was blasted with blinding white light. The wargs screeched terribly below on the ground, writhing in pain. He would have covered his ears against the noise but Merlin was more preoccupied with finding out who had just performed that.

"Away with you! The prize shall not be yours today." A deep, powerful voice announced. Instantly, the few surviving wargs snarled and ran away, galloping away into the distance.

Merlin cautiously peered over the edge of the boat to view their saviours. An old man clothed in a grey cloak sat astride a white horse, holding a staff. Next to him was a small man on a pony, his feet hairy and stomach well fed. Both were looking up but the old man was solely staring at him.

Merlin's eyes widened as he recognized the waves of power radiating from the man. He was a wizard and obviously the cause of the sorcery used before.

"Mr. Baggins," The wizard spoke to his little companion, finally breaking eye contact. "It would seem that I was wrong. The source of the magic belongs to a man."


	9. Chapter 9

The crackle of a fire filled the mid-afternoon air, with the scent of burning flesh to accompany it. Bilbo grimaced as he waddled closer to add another branch to the roaring blaze, breathing through his mouth so as not to smell the horrible stench. It was an uncommon sight to see sic a huge fire so early before nightfall but Gandalf was adamant that they leave no more trail of the battle. He had let a few Wargs get away but he was determined to not let anyone else know of what happened. Ever wary about the threat of enemies, Bilbo felt that maybe it was best to listen to the wizened wizard. After all, Gandalf knew more than most about this sort of thing.

"Gandalf, are you certain that this boy could be the source of all that magic?" Bilbo asked, retuning to his friend's side.

"Hm? Yes. Yes, I do believe so." Gandalf replied, blowing a silver smoke ring from his pipe.

"What does this mean? What are we to do now?" The hobbit continued.

"Well Bilbo, I'm not quite sure what this all means but I am certain that out time with these Men is not over yet." He told him.

"Gandalf, are you sure that they would permit us to stay with them?" Bilbo squeaked, looking nervously up at the royal ship.

"I don't believe that they even want us here right now." Gandalf admitted, following his gaze to where a man with a red cloak watched them talking suspiciously.

"Then why are we still here in plain sight?" Bilbo wondered.

"We're waiting until their leader comes out to us. I have no doubt that it is the man of magic."

* * *

"Who are they? Why are they here? Why did they help us?" Arthur mused in frustration, pacing back and forth on the deck of the ship. Merlin just watched him quietly, unable to answer him. Lucifer and Alys were both watching too.

"Maybe they were simply passing by and wanted to help?" Alys suggested but Arthur shook his head.

"No, no, that can't be it. One of them is a sorcerer." Arthur reasoned and Merlin struggled not to roll his eyes.

"Maybe they were tracking that group of wolves?" Gwaine suggested from his position at the side of the boat.

"Possibly but even with magic, you would need at least some hunting equipment." Arthur countered.

"What if they came here specifically for a person on this boat?" Lucifer said quietly.

"Who would that be?" Arthur asked, frowning. He was still obviously suspicious of Lucifer.

"My most likely guess would be yourself, my King." Lucifer replied.

Arthur nodded before striding over to the edge of the ship where a huge plume of smoke was rising. Merlin jumped up and ran over to join him.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"I'm going to ask them why they're here." Arthur responded.

"I don't trust them." Merlin admitted.

"Me neither, but I must find out what they want." Arthur told him, before slightly leaning over the side of the boat. "Who are you?"

"Ah, our survivors come at last. I am Gandalf the Grey wizard and this is my amiable companion, Mister Bilbo Baggins, the Hobbit." The old one in the grey cloak revealed, his tone friendly.

"I am King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and this is my manservant, Merlin." Arthur introduced.

The hobbit's eyes widened and he rushed over to whisper in the wizard's ear. Gandalf just nodded in understanding and placed a reassuring hand on the shorter man's shoulder. Merlin saw Arthur tense beside him and he knew the young King desperately wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Why have you come here?" Arthur demanded.

"We were searching for something. Thanks to you, we have found him." Gandalf answered.

"Why were you searching for me?" Arthur assumed.

"Not you, young King. Him." Gandalf announced, motioning to Merlin.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked in disbelief. "Why were you looking for Merlin? We only recently arrived in this 'Middle-Earth'."

"I'm not so sure myself." Gandalf replied. "May we come on board your great ship? I wish to speak with you instead of shouting."

"Yes. Do you have food?" Bilbo squeaked and the wizard laughed.


End file.
